


Riddlestuck - Act 1: More Cowbell

by jogboyJukem



Series: Riddlestuck [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi, Original Character(s), SBURB/SGRUB (Homestuck)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28258071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jogboyJukem/pseuds/jogboyJukem
Summary: 8 Kids play a familiar game to accomplish a somewhat familiar goal.
Series: Riddlestuck [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070048
Kudos: 1





	Riddlestuck - Act 1: More Cowbell

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Homestuck](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/730206) by Andrew Hussie. 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a brief introduction

Heya, poke. This story that I will be working on is the culmination of four years of love, suffering, and stupidity. A lot of dumb things happened in the process of trying to get this story out to the world, and I don't say that for dramatic effect. It's been a long time coming, but I've got a story about some kids that are gonna do some wild things.

I'll be coming back and editing this foreword quite a bit, more or less likely. So I guess you have that to look forward to as well. Don't expect a very regular update pattern, but I'll be releasing a Discord by the end of Act 1 that will announce major chunks of updates. I mainly wanted to get this miniscule amount of writing I have out there already so I have something to motivate me to keep going.

If you're one of the very few people who have been following Riddlestuck since it's conception, then to you I say it's finally here and coming. If you're one of the lucky ones that are only just now hearing about it, my description of this story goes a little like this:

8 kids play a familiar game, in order to solve Paradox Space's greatest mystery.

This is a love project to my friends, whether they are still with me or not.


End file.
